Odłamek pocisku/I/03
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} III. Rozkaz mobilizacji. Po strasznem tem oskarżeniu zapadła przeraźliwa cisza. Stojąc naprzeciw Pawła, Elżbieta starała się zrozumieć te słowa, nie mające dla niej jeszcze właściwej treści, a jednak żłobiące już w sercu jakąś głęboką ranę. Przystępując do męża, utkwiła oczy w jego oczach wymówiła cicho, tak, że zaledwie mógł usłyszeć jej słowa: — Co ty powiedziałeś, Pawle? To rzecz potworna!... On odpowiedział tym samym tonem: — Tak, to rzecz potworna. Ja sam w to jeszcze nie wierzę... nie chcę wierzyć... — A więc... omyliłeś się, prawda? Omyliłeś się... przyznaj... powiedz... Błagała go całą swą rozpaczą, mając nadzieję, że przezwycięży, że złamie to jego przewidzenie. Z poza ramienia swej żony, przykuł znowu spojrzenie do złowróżbnego portretu i zadrżał od stóp do głowy. — Ach! to ona, ona, potwierdził zaciskając pięście. To ona... poznaję ją... To ona zabiła... Odruch buntu wstrząsnął młodą kobietą. — Moja matka! moja matka miałaby zabić... matka moja! ta, którą ojciec tak ubóstwiał! matka moja, która kołysała mnie niegdyś i całowała! Wszystkie wspomnienia z dzieciństwa zatarły mi się w pamięci, ale to nie — pozostało mi na zawsze wrażenie jej pieszczot i jej pocałunków! I ona, ona miałaby być zabójczynią! — To ona! — Ach! Pawle, nie rzucaj takiej zniewagi! Jak możesz utrzymywać rzecz taką, tak długo po dokonaniu zbrodni? Byłeś wtedy dzieckiem i przez chwilę tylko widziałeś tę kobietę!... zaledwie przez kilka minut. — O! Przypatrzyłem jej się tak dobrze! — zawołał Paweł z siłą. Od chwili zbrodni nie opuścił mnie jej obraz. Nieraz chciałem uwolnić się od niego, tak, jak człowiek pragnie wyswobodzić się od zmory. Nie mogłem. I teraz widzę ten obraz, tu na ścianie. To ona! poznaję ją, tak jak twój obraz poznałbym po dwudziestu latach! To ona... Patrz, patrz, oto u gorsu ta sama broszka, otoczona złotym wężem... Kamea! Wszak ci mówiłem! A oczy tego węża... to rubiny! I chusteczka z czarnej koronki wokół ramion! To ona! to ta kobieta, którą widziałem! Coraz bardziej podniecony, ze wzrastającem uniesieniem groził pięścią portretowi Herminy d’Audeville. — Zamilcz! — krzyknęła Elżbieta, którą raniło każde jego słowo, zamilcz, zabraniam ci... Aby zmusić go do milczenia, chciała ręką zasłonić mu usta. Lecz Paweł cofnął się nagle wstecz, jakby broniąc się przed jej dotknięciem, a odruch jego był tak gwałtowny, tak instynktowny, że Elżbieta załkawszy boleśnie, padła jak martwa na ziemię, gdy on tymczasem, oszalały z rozpaczy, miotany nienawiścią i cierpieniem, cofając się ku drzwiom przed strasznem widziadłem, krzyczał: — To ona! To jej okrutne usta, Jej bezlitośne oczy! Ona obmyśla zbrodnię. Widzę ją... widzę ją... Zbliża się do mego ojca!... Przyciska go do drzewa!... Podnosi ramię !... Zabija go!... Ach! nędznica!... Podła!... Uciekł z pokoju... Całą noc przepędził Paweł w parku, biegając jak szalony poprzez ciemne aleje, rzucając się wyczerpany na trawniki, płacząc i płacząc bez końca. Paweł Delroze cierpiał dotąd zawsze tylko na wspomnienie zbrodni; cierpienie to, z czasem złagodzone, stawało się niemniej niekiedy ostre i gwałtowne, niby świeża, paląca rana. Tym razem zaś ból był tak silny i niespodziewany, iż mimo zwykłą mu moc panowania nad sobą i równowagę, stracił poprostu głowę. Myśli jego, postępki, ruchy, słowa, jakie krzyczał wśród głuchej nocy, były przejawem człowieka, który nie posiada już nad sobą żadnej władzy. Myśli i wrażenia wirowały w jego zmąconym mózgu, jak liście na wietrze; jedna tylko myśl straszna powracała ciągle: „Znam już tą, która zabiła mego ojca, a kobieta, którą kocham, jest córką tej zbrodniarki!” Czy kochał jeszcze? Bez wątpienia, rozpacznie opłakiwał szczęście, które widział już zniszczone, ale czy kochał jeszcze Elżbietę? Czy mógł kochać córkę Herminy d’Audeville? O świcie, gdy wrócił do domu i przechodził obok pokoju Elżbiety, nie zabiło w nim żywiej serce. Nienawiść dla morderczyni zgłuszyła wszelkie drżenie miłości, pragnienia, nawet zwyczajnej ludzkiej litości. Odrętwienie, w które popadł później, nie zmieniło stanu jego duszy. Przeciwnie, może i nawet bezświadomie bronił się z większą jeszcze siłą przed spotkaniem Elżbiety. Pragnął przedewszystkiem dowiedzieć się czegoś pewnego, zdać sobie ze wszystkiego sprawę, zasięgnąć wszelkich koniecznych wiadomości, aby już bez wahania i z całą pewnością powziąć decyzję, która miała w tym lub owym kierunku rozwiązać straszny dramat jego życia. Należało w pierwszej linji wybadać Hieronima i jego żonę, świadectwo ich mogło mieć duże znaczenie, znali bowiem hrabinę d’Audeville. Pewne mianowicie kwestje, tyczące się znamiennych dat, mogły być natychmiast rozstrzygnięte. Znalazł oboje w ich mieszkaniu bardzo wzburzonych. Hieronim trzymał w ręce gazetę, Rozalja gestykulowała żywo z przerażeniem. — A więc już, panie, wykrzyknął Hieronim. Pan może być pewny: już lada chwila! — Co? — spytał Paweł. — Mobilizacja! Pan zobaczy. Spotkałem żandarmów, moich przyjaciół i oni mi powiedzieli. Obwieszczenia są już gotowe. Paweł rzucił w roztargnieniu: — Obwieszczenia są zawsze gotowe. — Tak, ale rozlepiać je będą za chwilę, pan zobaczy. A zresztą, niech pan przeczyta gazetę. Te świnie — niech pan wybaczy, lecz niema na nich innej nazwy — te świnie chcą wojny. Austrja weszłaby ostatecznie w układy, ale oni tymczasem mobilizują się i to już oddawna. Dowodem tego, iż nie można się już do nich przedostać. Więcej nawet, oto wczoraj, niedaleko stąd, zniszczyli stację francuską i wysadzili szyny. Niech pan przeczyta! Paweł przebiegł oczyma telegramy z ostatniej chwi1i, lecz, chociaż wyczuwał ich doniosłość, wojna wydawała mu się rzeczą tak nieprawdopodobną, iż tylko przelotnie zwrócił na nie swą uwagę. — Wszystko to jakoś się ułoży, zawyrokował, oni mają taki zwyczaj przemawiania z ręką na szabli, ale nie mogę uwierzyć... — Pan nie ma racji — szepnęła Rozalja. Paweł nie słuchał już dalszych wynurzeń służby, mając myśl skupioną jedynie około tragedji swego losu i zastanawiając się nad tem, jakąby drogą otrzymać od Hieronima odpowiedzi, które były dlań niezbędne. Nie będąc w stanie panować dłużej nad sobą, przystąpił prosto do rzeczy. — Wiecie już może o tem, Hieronimie, że pani i ja weszliśmy do pokoju hrabiny d’Audeville. Oświadczenie to wywarło na służącym i jego żonie niesłychane wrażenie, jak gdyby świętokradztwem było wtargnięcie do tego pokoju, od tak dawna zamkniętego, pokoju „Pani” jak go nazywali między sobą. — Na Boga, czy to możliwe! — wyszeptała Rozalja. A Hieronim dorzucił: — Ależ nie, nie, przecież ja posłałem hrabiemu jedyny klucz od kłódki. — Oddał go nam, wczoraj rano — odparł Paweł. I natychmiast, nie bacząc już dalej na ich osłupienie, zapytał: — Pomiędzy dwoma oknami znajduje się tam portret hrabiny d’Audeville. Kiedy przyniesiono obraz ten do zamku i umieszczono go w tym pokoju? Nie odrazu odpowiedział Hieronim. Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, poczem spojrzawszy na żonę, wyjąkał: — Przecie to całkiem jasne; było to wtedy, kiedy pan hrabia sprowadził wszystkie swoje meble do zamku. — To znaczy? Nie do zniesienia wprost była trwoga, z jaką Paweł przez kilka sekund oczekiwał odpowiedzi, — odpowiedź ta miała przynieść ostateczne rozwiązanie zagadki. — A więc? — powtórzył. — Na wiosnę roku 1898. — 1898! Głuchym głosem powtórzył Paweł te słowa. 1898 był to rok, w którym zamordowano jego ojca! Nie pozwalając sobie na dalsze rozmyślanie, z zimną krwią sędziego śledczego, który nie odstępuje ani na krok od raz powziętego planu, zapytał: — Wówczas, zatem hrabia i hrabina d’Audeville przybyli tutaj?... — Pan hrabia i pani hrabina przybyli do zamku 28-go sierpnia 1898, a 24 października odjechali na południe. Paweł znał już teraz prawdę, ponieważ morderstwo ojca jego dokonane zostało 19. września. Wyjaśniły mu się odrazu wszystkie okoliczności, które zależały od tej prawdy, wypływały z niej, tłumaczyły ją w najgłówniejszych szczegółach. Przypomniał sobie, że ojciec jego utrzymywał przyjazne stosunki z hr. d’Audeville; w czasie podróży swej po Alzacji, musiał dowiedzieć się, iż przyjaciel jego d’Audeville przebywa w Lotaryngji i pragnął go odwiedzić. Paweł obliczał w myśli oddalenie Ornequin’u od Strassburga, oddalenie odpowiadające istotnie ilości godzin, spędzonych przez nich ongiś w drodze, koleją. I zapytał: — Wiele kilometrów stąd do granicy? — Dokładnie siedm, panie. — Po tamtej stronie, przyjeżdża się do małego miasteczka niemieckiego, prawda? — Tak panie, to Ebrecourt. — Czy można jakąś krótszą drogą dojść do granicy? — Tak jest, aż do połowy drogi ku granicy, wiedzie ścieżka, górą, w parku. — Poprzez las? — Przez lasy pana hrabiego. — A w tych lasach... Aby zdobyć pewność całkowitą, pewność wynikającą już nie z domysłów, lecz z samych faktów, które stały się — rzec można — widzialne i namacalne, wystarczało zadać ostatnie pytanie: czy w lasach tych niema małej kapliczki w środku polany? Dlaczego Paweł Delroze nie zapytał o to? Czy sądził, że pytanie to było istotnie zbyt wyraźne i mogło obudzić w gajowym jakieś podejrzenia, które i bez tego łatwo mogły im przyjść na myśl w ciągu całej tej rozmowy? Zapytał więc tylko: — Czy hrabina d’Audeville nie wyjeżdżała w podróż, w czasie tych dwu miesięcy swego pobytu w Ornequin? Może choć na parę dni... — Dalibóg, nie. Pani hrabina nie opuszczała swej siedziby. — Więc stale przebywała w parku? — Ależ tak, panie. Pan hrabia prawie codzień, po południu, jeździł powozem do Corvigny, albo w stronę doliny, lecz pani hrabina zawsze była w parku lub w lesie. Paweł wiedział już wszystko, na czem mu zależało. Obojętnem było dlań, co Hieronim i jego żona mogli pomyśleć o tej dziwnej litanji pytań, pozornie bezładnych; nie dając też żadnego wyjaśnienia, opuścił ich mieszkanie. A choć śpieszno mu było doprowadzić do końca swe badania, odłożył na później dalsze śledztwo, jakby lękając się tego ostatecznego dowodu, niepotrzebnego zresztą, wobec wszystkich tych, których przypadek sam dostarczył mu przed chwilą. Powrócił więc do zamku, a gdy nadeszła pora śniadania, postanowił zdobyć się na nieuniknione spotkanie z Elżbietą. Siedział w salonie, gdy weszła pokojówka, by mu donieść, że pani przeprasza, przyjść nie może, czuje się bowiem niezdrowa i jeść będzie u siebie w pokoju. Zrozumiał, że żona pragnie pozostawić mu zupełną swobodę, a nie chcąc, z jednej strony bronić matki, którą czci i kocha, z drugiej, poddaje się już naprzód wszelkim postanowieniom swego męża. Samotnie spożywając śniadanie odczuwał głęboko i wyraźnie, że życie jego było już złamane, że on i Elżbieta, w sam dzień ślubu, skutkiem zbiegu okoliczności, najzupełniej od nich niezależnych, stawali się dla siebie wrogami, których nic na świecie nie mogło już zbliżyć ani połączyć. Bez wątpienia, nie żywił ku niej żadnej nienawiści, nie czynił jej wyrzutów za zbrodnię matki, lecz nieświadomie czuł do niej jakby żal zato, iż była córką owej kobiety. Przez całe dwie godziny, po śniadaniu, siedział zamknięty w pokoju hrabiny d’Audeville, wpatrując się w jej portret; wtem tragicznem sam na sam ze zbrodniarką, pragnął napełnić swe oczy przeklętym jej obrazem, aby wspomnieniom dodać nowej siły. Badał najdrobniejsze szczegóły. Studjował kameę, wyobrażającą łabędzia z rozpostartemi skrzydłami, rysunek złotego węża, okalającego broszkę, odległość dwu rubinowych oczu i sfalowanie czarnej koronki wokół ramion i kształt ust i odcień włosów i rysunek twarzy. Tak, ona była tą kobietą, którą widział ongiś w pamiętny wieczór wrześniowy. W rogu obrazu, znajdował się podpis malarza, a pod spodem widniały słowa: . Prawdopodobnie obraz był kiedyś wystawiony i oznaczono go tą dyskretną nazwą: hr. Hermina. Jeszcze kilka minut, a odżyje cała przeszłość, powiedział sobie Paweł. Odnalazłem winną, teraz pozostaje mi już tylko wykryć miejsce zbrodni. Jeżeli kaplica rzeczywiście istnieje w lesie, będę miał całą prawdę w rękach. I krokiem pewnym, zdecydowanym, szedł ku tej prawdzie. Czuł już mniejszy teraz lęk przed nią, objęła go bowiem w swój uścisk złowrogi. A mimo to, jakże żywo i boleśnie biło mu serce, jak przykre dlań było wybrać się w drogę, wiodącą ku ścieżce, którą szedł ojciec jego przed szesnastu laty! Hieronim, niezbyt pewnym ruchem, wskazał mu kierunek drogi. Przeszedł przez park, od strony granicy, a zbaczając na lewo, minął też jakiś pawilon. U skraju lasu wszedł w długą jodłową aleję, która o pięćset kroków dalej, rozgałęziała się na trzy węższe dróżki. Dwie z nich, jak zmiarkował, wpadały w nieprzeniknioną gęstwinę, trzecia wiodła na szczyt pagórka; wybrawszy tą ostatnią, kierując się ciągle na lewo, zszedł znowu w inną aleję jodłową. Obierając tą drogę, Paweł zdawał sobie jasno sprawę z pobudek swego postanowienia; ta aleja z dwoma szeregami jodeł, budziła w nim — choć nie potrafiłby wyjaśnić przez jakie właściwie podobieństwa kształtu i kierunku — wspomnienia z przeszłości i te prowadziły jego kroki. Aleja, zrazu dosyć równa i prosta, nagle skręcała w las wielkich buków, których wierzchołki, łącząc się i splatając, tworzyły nad głową zielone sklepienie; dalej szła znowu prosto. Paweł, posuwając się pod ciemnym baldachimem drzew, ujrzał przy końcu drogi jakiś nagły rozbłysk światła, co zapowiadało, iż gąszcz leśny rozchyla się w otwartą polanę. Trwoga podcięła mu nogi; szedł naprzód z największym wysiłkiem. Byłaż to ta sama polana, na której ojciec jego otrzymał cios śmiertelny? Przed wzrokiem jego coraz wyraźniej rysowała się jasna przestrzeń, a równocześnie ogarniała go coraz boleśniejsza pewność. Jak poprzednio, w obliczu portretu, tak i teraz przeszłość w oczach jego nabierała rzeczywistego życia! Była to ta sama polana, otoczona wieńcem drzew, pokryta miękkim kobiercem z liści i mchu, a te same ścieżki dzieliły ją na poszczególne części, na równe, jakby wycinki koła. Widoczny nad nią szmat nieba układał się w ten sam rysunek, a tam, na lewo, pomiędzy dwoma cisami, wznosiła się kapliczka; poznał ją Paweł odrazu. Kaplica! Mała, stara, ciężka kapliczka, której obraz wrył się jakby bruzdą w mózg młodzieńczy. Drzewa rosną, rozwijają się, zmieniają kształt; zmienić się również może zewnętrzny wygląd polany, ścieżki mogą z biegiem czasu pokrzyżować się inaczej. I wtem wszystkiem możliwa jest omyłka. Niewzruszona jednakże jest budowla z granitu. Stulecia całe składają się na tą jej znamienną barwę zielonawo-szarą, która jest dla kamienia oznaką upłynionego czasu, ową nigdy nie ścierającą się patyną. Tak, to ta sama kaplica, z rozetą, o zakurzonych szybkach, widniejącą na frontonie; z niej to w pamiętny dzień wychodził tajemnie cesarz Niemiec, a w ślad za nim kobieta, która w dziesięć minut później... zabiła... Paweł skierował się ku drzwiom. Pragnął ujrzeć znowu to miejsce, gdzie ojciec przemawiał doń po raz ostatni w życiu. Co za wzruszenie! Z poza kaplicy wychylał się ten sam daszek, pod którym ukryli niegdyś swoje bicykle i te same widniały drzwi drewniane o grubych, zardzewiałych żelaziwach. Wstąpił na stopień, wiodący do kaplicy. Podniósł zasuwę, pchnął skrzydło drzwi. Lecz w tej samej chwili, gdy wchodził, dwaj ludzie, ukryci w cieniu, jeden z prawej, drugi z lewej strony, rzucili się na niego. Pierwszy wymierzył doń z rewolweru, w samą twarz. Dziwnym trafem Paweł zdołał dostrzec lufę i uchylił się w porę, tak, że nie dosięgła go kula. Rozległ się drugi strzał. Paweł, przypadłszy do złoczyńcy, który czyhał na jego życie, wyrwał mu broń z ręki, lecz w tej chwili, drugi z opryszków groził już sztyletem. Napadnięty cofnął się więc parę kroków wstecz, a podniósłszy dłoń uzbrojoną w rewolwer: — Ręce do góry! — krzyknął. I nie czekając, aż napastnicy wykonają jego rozkaz, bezwiednie dwukrotnie nacisnął kurek. Dwukrotnie rozległ się suchy trzask, lecz nie padł żaden strzał. Wystarczyło to jednak, by obaj nędznicy, przerażeni, rzucili się jak najśpieszniej do ucieczki. Przez jedną sekundę Paweł stał jakby przykuty do ziemi, osłupiały tą raptowną, zgoła niespodziewaną zasadzką. Następnie strzelił ponownie w stronę uciekających. Daremnie! broń nabita bez wątpienia dwoma tylko nabojami, znowu zawiodła. I wówczas, pędem puścił się w pogoń za napastnikami, przypominając sobie równocześnie, że przed laty, cesarz wraz ze swą towarzyszką, oddalając się od kaplicy, obrał ten sam kierunek drogi, prowadzący najwidoczniej ku granicy. Złoczyńcy, czując pościg, rzucili się w las i pomknęli między drzewa. Paweł jednak, bardziej rączy, doganiał ich szybko, tem bardziej, że ominął w biegu dół, zarosły zdradziecko mchem i paprociami, który tamtych zatrzymał na chwilę w ucieczce. Nagle, jeden ze zbrodniarzy zagwizdał przeraźliwie. Byłże to znak umówiony, rzucony ukrytym spiskowcom? W chwilę potem, zniknęli poza linją niezmiernie gęstych krzaków. Przekroczywszy ją, Paweł spostrzegł, na sto kroków przed sobą, wysoki mur, który zdawał się zamykać ze wszystkich stron lasy. Napastnicy znajdowali się właśnie w połowie drogi, mknąc szybko i prosto ku tej stronie muru, gdzie znajdowały się małe, niskie drzwi. Paweł wytężył wszystkie siły, aby dobiec do celu, zanim zbrodniarze będą mieli czas otworzyć owe drzwiczki. Droga, wolna od przeszkód, pozwalała mu biec szybko, uciekający zaś, widocznie wyczerpani, zwalniali kroku. — Mam ich, mam ich! zawołał. Nareszcie dowiem się... W powietrzu rozległ się drugi gwizd, a za nim krzyk donośny. Zaledwie trzydzieści kroków dzieliło go od zbrodniarzy, słyszał już ich głosy. — Mam ich, mam ich, powtarzał z dziką radością. I postanawiał jednego powalić na ziemię, rażąc go w twarz kulą rewolweru, drugiego zdusić za gardło, Zanim jednak bandyci dobiegli do muru, ktoś pchnął drzwi od wewnątrz. Ukazała się jakaś trzecia postać, która utorowała im przejście. Paweł rzucił rewolwer i z największym wysiłkiem, z szaloną wprost energją chwycił za ramę drzwi i przyciągnął je ku sobie. Otworzyły się. A to, co ujrzał w tej chwili, przeraziło go do tego stopnia, iż cofnął się odruchowo i nie myślał już nawet o obronie przed tym nowym atakiem. To trzecie indywidjum, — o! okrutne widziadło!... czyż możliwe, aby to było co innego, niż straszna, dusząca zmora? — trzecie indywidjum podnosiło nad nim nóż, a twarz jego znana była Pawłowi... Twarz podobna tej, którą widział niegdyś, twarz mężczyzny, nie — kobiety, lecz jak podobna!... jak podobna!... Twarz o szesnaście lat starsza, o jeszcze twardszym, okrutniejszym wyrazie, lecz taka sama, taka sama! I mężczyzna ten uderzył Pawła, jak ongiś owa kobieta, jak ta, nie żyjąca już dziś, co niegdyś zadała cios jego ojcu. Zachwiał się Paweł Delroze, nie wskutek otrzymanego pchnięcia, lecz raczej skutkiem wstrząsu nerwowego, doznanego na widok tej zjawy; ostrze bowiem sztyletu, uderzywszy o guzik jego surduta, pękło na kawałki. Stojąc oszołomiony, z oczyma zamglonemi, usłyszał łoskot zamykanych drzwi, potem zgrzyt klucza w zamku, a wkońcu warczenie automobilu, który ruszał z miejsca po tamtej stronie muru. Gdy Paweł odzyskał pełną świadomość, było już po wszystkiem. Tajemnicze indywidjum i dwaj jego towarzysze zniknęli bez śladu. W tej chwili zresztą pochłonięty był całkowicie jednem tylko: niewytłumaczonem podobieństwem, zachodzącem między zabójczynią z przed lat szesnastu, a dzisiejszym zbrodniarzem. O tem myślał jedynie: „Hrabina d’Audeville umarła, a oto odżywa pod postacią człowieka, którego twarz nie różni się niczem od tej, jaką ona miałaby dzisiaj. Kto to? Krewny jej? Brat nieznany! Brat bliźni? I zaświtała mu w mózgu wątpliwość: — Czy jednak ja się nie mylę? Czy nie padłem ofiarą złudzenia, tak zresztą możliwego przy obecnem mojem zdenerwowaniu? Któż zapewni mię, że istnieje wogóle jakiś najmniejszy choćby związek między przeszłością a teraźniejszością? Należałoby mieć dowód... A dowód ten znalazł się natychmiast i to tak wymowny i niezbity, że usuwał wszelkie już dalsze wątpliwości. Przyjrzawszy się leżącym w trawie szczątkom sztyletu, podniósł nagle odłamaną jego rączkę. Na rogowej rączce wyryte, jakby wypalone rozżarzonem żelazem, widniały litery: H, E, R i M. H. E. R. M.... cztery pierwsze litery imienia Hermina! ...I w tej chwili, kiedy wpatrywał się w owe litery, nabierające dlań tak wielkiego znaczenia, w tej właśnie chwili — zapamiętał to Paweł na zawsze — począł dzwon z sąsiedniego kościoła dzwonić w przedziwny jakiś sposób; był to dźwięk równy, monotonny, nieprzerwany, naraz wesoły, a tak wzruszający! — Dzwonią na alarm, szepnął, nie przywiązując do tych słów właściwego im znaczenia. I dorzucił: — Prawdopodobnie jakiś pożar. W dziesięć minut później, Paweł opierając się na szerokich, silnych gałęziach drzewa, przeskoczył przez mur. Tu odsłoniły się przed jego oczyma nowe lasy, przecięte prostą drogą. Poszedł nią, kierując się śladami automobilu i w godzinę dotarł do granicy. U stóp słupa granicznego znajdował się posterunek żandarmów niemieckich, a dalej bieliła się droga i postępowały szeregi ułanów. Poza tem, masa czerwonych dachów i ogrodów. Byłoż to małe miasteczko, w którem ongiś ojciec jego i on wynajęli rowery, miasteczko Ebrecourt? Nie ustawało melancholijne dzwonienie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że dźwięk ten pochodził z Francji, że nadto, gdzie indziej jeszcze dzwonił dzwon inny, również we Francji, i trzeci jeszcze od strony Liseron’u, a wszystkie trzy z tym samym pośpiechem, jakby rzucały wkoło siebie zew jakiś oszalały. Powtórzył z trwogą: — Dzwon alarmowy... dzwon alarmowy... Kościół za kościołem... Byłożby to... ? Lecz odpędził myśl okrutną. Nie, nie, to złudzenie słuchowe tylko, lub też echo jednego dzwonu, które odbijało się w wąwozach dolin i toczyło po równinach. Patrzał na wijącą się od strony mieściny niemieckiej białą drogę, którą przewalały się fale jeźdzców. Na szczycie pagórku wyrósł jakby z pod ziemi oddział francuskich dragonów. Oficer przy pomocy lornety, zbadawszy horyzont, odjechał wraz z swymi ludźmi. A wówczas, nie mogąc iść dalej, Paweł wrócił aż do muru, który przekroczył przed chwilą i zobaczył, że mur ów otaczał wokoło cały ten szmat ziemi, las i park. Dowiedział się też od starego wieśniaka, że zbudowano go przed dwunastu laty; dlatego to Paweł, w czasie swych poszukiwań wzdłuż granicy, nie mógł nigdy odnaleźć kapliczki. Raz tylko — przypomniał sobie — ktoś mówił mu o jakiejś kaplicy, położonej w obrębie zamkniętej posiadłości. Cóż mogło go to obchodzić? Idąc tak wzdłuż ogrodzeń zamkowych. zbliżył się do samej gminy Ornequin; poprzez wyrąb leśny ujrzał nagle kościół. Dzwon, który zamilkł przed chwilą, począł znowu dzwonić bardzo wyraźnie. Był to dzwon d’Ornequin’u. Nieco piskliwy, rozdzierający jak skarga, a choć lekki i przyśpieszony, był on bardziej uroczysty niż dzwon pogrzebny. Paweł skierował kroki w stronę, z której dolatywał dźwięk. Wokół kościoła roztaczała się ładna wioska, spowita cała w geranje i rumianki. Gromadki ludzi stały przed białym afiszem, wywieszonym na murze urzędu gminnego. Paweł, zbliżywszy się, przeczytał: „ ”. W każdej innej chwili swego życia, byłby przeniknął odrazu całe olbrzymie i ponure znaczenie tych słów. Lecz przewrót, jaki się w nim dokonywał, był zbyt silny i uczynił go niejako obojętnym na wszelkie innego rodzaju wielkie wzruszenia. Przebiegł więc zaledwie myślą nieuniknione konsekwencje owej doniosłej nowiny. A więc tak, już mobilizowano. O północy miała zacząć się mobilizacja. Tak, każdy zatem musiał iść. I on także. Świadomość ta przybierała w jego umyśle kształt jakiegoś czynu tak potężnego, rozmiary obowiązku, przewyższającego tak bardzo wszystkie konieczności codzienne i wszystkie drobne zobowiązania osobiste, iż odczuł jakby ulgę i ukojenie, otrzymując z zewnątrz rozkaz, dyktujący mu dalsze postępowanie. Nie było mowy o żadnem wahaniu. Jedyny obowiązek: jechać. Jechać? Lecz w takim razie, czemużby nie natychmiast? Poco wracać do zamku, w jakim celu spotykać się z Elżbietą, szukać bolesnych a próżnych wyjaśnień, udzielić lub odmówić przebaczenia, o które żona jego wcale nie prosi, na które nie zasługuje bynajmniej córka Herminy d’Audeville? Przed zajazdem wiejskim oczekiwał dyliżans, opatrzony w następujący napis: y. Kilka osób wsiadło już do dyliżansu. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej nad sytuacją, którą rozwiązywał — siłą faktu — sam bieg wydarzeń, Paweł poszedł za ich przykładem. Na dworcu w Corvigny, powiedziano mu, że pociąg jego odchodzi dopiero za pół godziny, a niema innego do wyboru, zniesiono bowiem ten, który miał połączenie z nocnym ekspresem, na głównej linji. Paweł zamówił sobie miejsce, poczem powrócił do miasta, zdążając do biura przedsiębiorcy, który wynajmywał powozy i posiadał także dwa automobile. Ułożono, że jeden z samochodów, większy, uda się natychmiast do zamku w Ornequin, na usługi p. Delroze. I napisał do swej żony tych kilka słów: „Elżbieto, „Chwila jest tak poważna, że proszę Cię, byś opuściła Ornequin. Podróż koleją nie jest obecnie pewna, posyłam więc auto, które zawiezie Cię jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy do ciotki w Chaumont. Przypuszczam, że służba zechce Ci towarzyszyć i że na wypadek wojny, która, mimo wszystko, wydaje mi się jeszcze nieprawdopodobna, Hieronim i Rozalja zamkną pałac, a sami schronią się do Corvigny. „Ja zdążam do mego pułku. Jakąkolwiek przyszłość gotuje nam los, nie zapomnę Elżbieto, tej, która była moją narzeczoną i która nosi moje nazwisko. „Paweł Delroze”.